


Rescue Me from Calculus

by WriteMessyShit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Modern Era, They're lesbians and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMessyShit/pseuds/WriteMessyShit
Summary: Sakura needs rescuing from the boredom of calculus class. Ino needs rescuing from calculus itself.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Rescue Me from Calculus

**Author's Note:**

> Comfortember: Day 1
> 
> Prompt: Rescue

Class was running so much longer than Sakura remembered. It was actually unbelievable how slow time went in this class. Sakura already knew everything she needed to know about calc in order to pass, right now if she had to. But she couldn’t skip it. It was a required course, she couldn’t test out of it (for some stupid reason), and attendance was part of the grade. As if that made any sense. She really just wanted to go home and have lunch.

Staring at her laptop, pretending to take notes, she glanced up. A few rows ahead of her, Uzumaki Naruto was watching a baseball game on his laptop while the professor droned on, completely unaware. Everyone within eyesight was also watching the game. So Sakura wasn’t the only one who was bored. But she didn’t really like baseball either.

Still, she stared at the screen. It was better than nothing. With the sound of the professor in the background going on and on about basic derivatives, Sakura watched as Naruto’s team of choice managed to pull ahead of their competitors. Then, when the game had become boring for him, too, Naruto took silent requests, and pulled up a basketball game from a year ago. No, it was a compilation; the best moments in college basketball. Sakura lowered her head onto her desk for only a short moment.

This was horrible.

The tap of a pen on her back roused her attention. She sat up and turned to look behind her.

Yamanaka Ino. This was where she normally sat. And Ino wasn’t as confident in calculus as Sakura, it was clear. It was only week two, and that was about the only thing Sakura knew about Ino.

Well, besides the fact that she was really, really pretty.

“Are you taking notes?” Ino whispered nervously.

Sakura had been looking for an in on Ino for quite some time. Two weeks to be exact. She always took notes at the beginning of her classes, just in case she didn’t actually know something, or by coincidence just in case Ino needed to copy or ask a question (she hadn’t needed to yet). But of course, today Sakura _wasn’t_ taking notes. Of course she didn’t have anything to show on a potential study date. Why would she ever be prepared?

Sakura changed the subject. “Do you need help with something?” Ino always asked a lot of questions. She stayed after class constantly, with a confused look on her face. That look never seemed to improve.

“No,” Ino snapped back. Then, her face looked surprised. Sakura blinked.

“Sorry,” Ino said, her voice softer. Her expression had become sheepish and embarrassed. “This stuff is frustrating. I don’t like asking for help, but I swear I’m not gonna make it.”

There was a silence in the room as the professor erased part of the whiteboard. As Sakura turned forward to make sure they hadn’t been spotted, she could hear Ino sigh as all those notes disappeared. Sakura’s heart sank a little bit. She understood how that felt.

Quickly, Sakura turned back around. “If you want, we can go to the cafeteria and I can talk through some of the stuff you have written down.”

Ino didn’t look all that encouraged. Though, perhaps this was a slightly more promising face than the one she wore when asking the professor for help. Sakura didn’t blame her. That professor... droned on. And didn’t seem too personable.

“What about all the stuff I missed?” Ino mumbled. Pink was starting to stain her cheeks.

Sakura pointed backward at her laptop. “We can just go through the powerpoint notes. The prof always shares them.”

“I don’t get those either. They’re even worse than his class notes.”

“Do you have a the textbook?”

“Yeah?” Ino gave her a look, as if that was a no-brainer. “Do you?”

Sakura snorted. This was the most she had talked to Ino at all. Already, heat was rising into her cheeks. “No...”

Ino pouted at her. “Don’t tell me you’re some kind of math whiz.”

“Maybe I am, but you can’t be too picky,” Sakura giggled softly.

Ino eyed the professor, made a pained face, and gave a pleading look to Sakura.

“Please?” she asked.

“Of course.”

As Sakura faced forward again, she couldn’t help but smile at her computer screen. Her face felt so hot. As the professor droned on, writing another example from the book, Naruto’s basketball compilation video had ended, and another one had begun, this time a different year. Most eyes were still glued onto Naruto’s screen. Sakura could hear Ino’s pen scribbling quickly, trying to keep up with the professor. Sakura took a deep breath. Alright: she rescues Ino from calculus, and Ino rescues Sakura from complete boredom. And maybe they convene on a lunch date and talk about math. And hopefully other things, too.

In time. In slow, agonizing calculus time.


End file.
